User talk:Princess Moonlight
WELCOME TO MY TALKPAGE my archieves a message yes please my messages by users Hehe ^^! Thank you sweatheart! And I'll complete it soon.I'll let you know ;)! 08:25, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay ^^! Can't wait to read it.By the way, have you seen Ep 9 yet? It was cool episode. 08:34, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Yup ^^! And did you like kid Stella? She looks really nasty and cute. 08:41, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for asking dear! You can see how in Rose's talk page :(! 08:00, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Someone did that work in night :(! 08:16, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I think you're right. 08:23, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ^^! And not yet.Because I'm a little busy ;)! And do you hate Bloom? 08:29, November 10, 2012 (UTC) But why? I like Bloom.She's very brave and great :)! 08:38, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm good thanks Sarah, how are you? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 10:21, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for sharing that Sarah :). It is definitely a funny transformation :)! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 10:55, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Bye Sarah. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 11:13, November 10, 2012 (UTC) } Okay, I'll fix this problem tomorrow honey :)! 04:54, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm destroying his wiki now.....He won't get away peacefully after what he did!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Thanks LOL,and now,back to vandaling bussiness,you going to do this now?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ xD! So... have a tasty snack, Sarah :x! 07:38, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:12, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Agree :D!!! But you know? They look like the sea witches in Disney's series for Ariel :D! And that suits their personalities ^^!!! I gotta go home now, see ya :x! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:28, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Actually I saw many OCs have different forms of outfits, wings, ect... because they're designed at different time/by different people... But Fatimah's arts give me wonderful ideas for my own concept arts ^^! And sure I am... I love that series very much :x! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:53, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello there, Sarah :D! I'm very good. How about you??? Sure! I really love it!!! Finally the fairies open up their wide friendship :D! I love that ending... It's just a bit miss when Spike's bios haven't been added to Disney fairies web yet @@! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:17, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Which ep you're talking to, dear??? In ep 13, Daphne was with Tritannus and the Trix to the Infinite Ocean... After all, she's in danger now. I heard people had rumored that Daphne will be saved, and restored her original form later... Only time can tell us :D! 09:36, November 28, 2012 (UTC) That's all we know now :D!!! Yup! We'll see ut ib Christmas. I'm waiting for it, too. But it sounds like a promising ep :D! The people in Gardenia will get on Magix - I mean Alfea :D! 09:50, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty okay honey ♥♥! Thank you soooo much for asking. And Sirenix wings? Well, I found them here! These wings are amazing ^^! 10:55, November 29, 2012 (UTC) NP ♥♥♥! And hmm, I'll edit soon. 11:08, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I created Sirenix gallery. 11:16, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Well of course it has dark powers of Sirenix. This is also the 3rd time the Winx's enemy gives them powers and level ups. Flora Yes I am EloiseWinx (talk) 00:32, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Mason reported he's making bad edits.So I blocked him.But I forgot nobody gave him warning.Thanks for reminding.I unblocked him :)! And sure ♥! 04:24, November 30, 2012 (UTC)